


Sweet Dreams

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sexy Times, Smut, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Erin witnesses Holtzmann having a rather good dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more porn sorry not sorry. I'm not even going to bother to tell y'all not to read it at work, school or on the bus hahaha.   
> The series title is a PUN not a misspelling :)

Erin wakes up in the early morning. She's woken by a soft grunt from her girlfriend, who is still fast asleep. She loves watching Holtzmann while she's asleep. It takes almost a minute before she realises what Holtzmann is doing. She's face down on the bed, sheets bunched up around her waist, and _her hand is in between her legs_. Erin can see the wet spot in her panties. She can just see Holtzmann's finger rubbing her clit through her damp panties. She's obviously having a good dream.

Erin suddenly realises that she's getting turned on, and remarkably fast.

"Oh, _Erin!_ " Holtzmann's fingers push aside her panties and seeing her girlfriend touching herself is too much. Erin's hand snakes between her legs and she's touching herself almost automatically.

Fuck, Erin is aroused. Holtzmann's hips buck a little and Erin lets out a soft, breathy moan, speeding up her own ministrations. Holtzmann groans deeply and there's a rush of wetness between Erin's legs. She spreads them for better access, bringing her other hand down so that she can slide one finger inside while still rubbing her clit.

As Holtzmann approaches her orgasm, Erin can feel her own growing closer. She adds another finger as Holtzmann comes, groaning out her name. She can't stop the breathy moan that leaves her lips as she, too, climaxes. She's clenching around her own fingers, and grunts leave her lips as the little aftershocks roll over her.

Finally, she wipes her fingers on the sheets and sighs deeply.

"Morning, babe." Holtzmann smiles up at Erin, rolling over. She flushes bright red, wondering if Holtzmann remembers her dream, wondering if she woke up while Erin was still coming down, if she knows that Erin just masturbated beside her.

"Hi," she manages to respond.

"Smells like someone's been having a good time," Holtzmann remarks. "You couldn't wait for me?"

"Holtz!" Erin hits her lightly, still flushed. "You were having a pretty good time yourself."

"What?" Holtzmann stretches out. "I was asleep."

"You were... you know... while you were asleep." Erin blushes even harder.

"Oh," Holtzmann grins. "Was that what got you all hot and bothered?" She reaches down and brushes her fingers across her damp, bunched panties. "Fuck, that must have been good."

Erin bites her lip.

"C'mon, Er. Don't tell me you've never had a sexy dream about me."

Erin is pretty sure her face is about to spontaneously combust as she thinks about her last fantasy about Holtzmann.

Holtzmann giggles. "Don't be embarrassed, happens to the best of us." Erin moans, softly, but Holtzmann hears and rolls closer. "Tell me what I did in your sex dream, Erin." She's grinning as she wraps her mouth around Erin's still-erect nipple through her pajama shirt.

"You were- fuck, Jillian." Erin can barely think, hot between her legs, but the images from her own fantasy are burnt onto her retinas.

Holtzmann slides a leg in between Erin's and pushes against Erin's crotch. "Come on, tell me, babe." Erin moans, then brings a hand up and rubs her other nipple, hard and erect.

"You had...a vibrator. You made me come, like, four times." Erin reaches up and cups Holtzmann's breast now, tugging at her pert and erect pink nipple.

Holtzmann lets out a low moan, reaching over with one arm and tugging one of her sex toys from the bedside table. It's a wand-shaped vibrator. Erin, finally giving in to the throbbing between her legs, bucks none-too-subtly against Holtzmann's leg. "Really?"

She flicks it on and presses it against Erin's arm, smiling wolfishly.

"Fuck me," Erin orders, still bucking against Holtzmann's leg in search of release. Holtzmann presses the vibrator between their bodies, shifting so that she can feel it too. When her clit comes in contact with the heady vibrations, she lets out a guttural moan, rubbing herself on the toy.

"Fuck, that's so good." Erin clutches Holtzmann's shoulder as the vibrator works its magic on her. Holtzmann pauses to work off both of their panties, keeping the vibrator in contact with Erin's body as she does so. Then she settles herself on top of Erin, straddling her so she can feel the vibrator too. Erin is pushing up erratically, groaning, as Holtzmann feels her slowly approaching orgasm. The vibrator is perfectly positioned so that both women are stimulated by the vibrations. Holtzmann's soft curls rub against Erin's lower stomach as she grinds down against the vibrator, grunting in satisfaction. 

It takes barely a minute of shared stimulation before Holtzmann drops her mouth near Erin's ear, whispering dirty thoughts, and reaches down to turn up the settings. The vibrator starts pulsing harder and softer patterns. Her instant pleasure is unexpected and although she tries to hold it back for Erin's sake, it feels so fucking good and-

"Fuck, Erin, I'm coming. Oh god- I'm, I'm- _Ohhh._ " Holtzmann drops her face to Erin's shoulder, grunting as her legs twitch around the toy and her toes curl. It's incredibly good, even more so than usual, and she stays pressed against the vibrator to see if she can edge out another orgasm, and she's rewarded by a deep clenching within her that releases into a second, better orgasm, leaving her jelly-legged on top of Erin. 

Erin moans at that, holding Holtzmann close as she rides it out, then slides a hand between them. "Holtz, babe, I think you-" Erin blushes, feeling the wetness spreading across her thighs.

Holtzmann smiles lazily. "You can say squirted, Erin. And I definitely did, that was amazing. Oh, fuck-" She buries her face in Erin's shoulders as a few aftershocks run through her body.

Erin holds her close, then kisses her sloppily. "Holtz, fuck, I-"

She reaches down and presses the vibrator hard against herself, then slides it inside herself.

"Let me," Holtzmann says. She takes the toy and lies on top of Erin as Erin's legs curl up around her waist.

"Your dick is making me fucking wet, Holtzmann," Erin says.

"Dirty talk?" Holtzmann pumps the vibrator in one hand, using the other to thumb Erin's nipple.

Erin nods vigorously, one hand coming up and rubbing her nipple through her shirt.

"You feel so good on my cock, babe." Holtzmann pushes in deep for emphasis and is rewarded by Erin's eyes rolling back in her head. "I just want to fuck you all night long."

Erin makes an incoherent noise and pinches her own nipple. Holtzmann angles the vibrator so it gets Erin's g-spot, whispering about how good she feels, knowing that Erin's close from the way her hand scratches erratically at her back.

Erin comes hard, clutching at Holtzmann's back, thighs tightening around her.

Holtzmann takes a few moments, letting her ride it out before gently extricating the vibrator. Erin whines softly. "You okay, babe?" Holtzmann pauses, rubbing a hand comfortingly on her girlfriend's upper thigh.

Erin smiles down. "Just hurts a little. Be gentle?"

"Of course." Holtzmann kisses her knee then slowly pulls out the rest of the way. "Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Erin smiles. "Thank you."

Holtzmann crawls up the bed, pulling Erin close to her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Erin snuggles in close.

"God, I'm glad we don't have to go anywhere today." Erin kisses Holtzmann softly. 


End file.
